Of Hearts And War
by DreamerOnDrugs
Summary: Nienna is dragged into a game; not knowing whether or not she will ever be able to return home. But maybe this new world isn't that bad... as a tactician she travels with the army of a certain trio of lords where she learns more than a few things about the world called Fire Emblem (Warning: Massive Pairing)
1. Prologue part I

**Author's notes: **This is the first Fire Emblem story I've wrote. I hope you like it ;) The first two chapters are Prologue, (Lyn's story) but after that it plays in the time of Eliwood's story. Notice; English is not my first language and I have dyslexia so don't be too hard on me when I spell things wrong or when the grammar sucks. But if you notice a mistake please send a message or something so I can correct it. Reviews are much appreciated.

*Edit, no changes just corrected some spelling errors. Was too tired to do it yesterday -,-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, but I do own a copy of the game n,n

* * *

**Prologue, part I**

"Are you awake?" With some effort Nienna managed to open her eyes. A very odd clothed girl was standing in front of her, the girl was probably just a few years older than her. "I found you unconscious on the plains" the girl said with a smile on her face.

"W-What? Where am I? Who are you?"

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now." Lyn gave her a bowl of water to drink from and sat beside her on the bed. "Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

"My name is Nienna, from... Wait, what did you say?" She shook her head but the image didn't fade. _I'll swear I was in the livingroom a few minutes ago._ "Where am I?" she asked again.

"We're on the plains of Sacae of course." The girl exclaimed.

She blinked "Maybe Dana was right... you're really going to see strange stuff if you've ate to much chocolate..." she mumbled causing the girl to look at her suspiciously but luckily, she chose not to response. Instead she said "You are wearing some strange attire. Or is it normal where you come from?"

Nienna looked from her black sneakers, tattered jeans and black tanktop to the clothes Lyn was wearing, and the room she was in. _Everything here looks so...old and, totally not 21__st__ century like._ "I suppose it is kind of strange..." She noted after some time.

"At least it shows that you're a traveler." Lyn said with a smile "What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

"If I only knew it myself..." She mumbled, before Lyn could ask her anymore questions they heard someone yelling outside. "Did you hear that?" Lyn asked. "I'll go see what's happening. Nienna, wait here for me." With that the girl took off and she was left alone in the small house. _I'm not staying here by myself._ She thought before getting out of the bed and following Lyn.

When she was outside she heard Lyn talking to herself "Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Biran Mountains!" _Whose mountains..? _"They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I.. I have to stop them!"

"Lyn? Where are you talking about?"

The girl looked at her "..If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You will be safe here."

"What? No! Let me help!"

Clearly Lyn hadn't expected this "You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon then?"

_Dana always tells me that my tongue is sharper than any knife, but I don't think she means that... Or maybe she does... _"Ehm.. No I'm still working on that, but I am quite good in ordering people around."

"Ah, I see. So... you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but... Very well. We'll go together!" Lyn looked to the side of the hut "Take that iron sword with you, just in case." Nienna nodded and putted the sword on her belt. _Thank god, I'm finally wearing my belt today. _Before she followed Lynn to the edge of the woods near her house.

"If you want to help, Nienna, I could use your advice."

"Yes, of course." In the distance she saw the figures of two bandits. "Okay, see if you can defeat the bandit closest to us, but keep out of reach from the other one."

"Sounds good, I'll try that. Stay close to me so I can protect you." After she had walked about half of the distance between her and the bandit he looked towards them "He has spotted us!" Lyn looked over her shoulder to see if Nienna was on a safe distance "He's coming this way!"

"I thought you wanted that? You need to defeat him, that means fight him!" Nienna said.

Lyn nodded, while she waited for the bandit to come to her. After a few seconds he did, Lyn easily dodged the axe attack and she gave him a few hits with her iron sword. When the bandit attacked again he drove his axe deep in Lyn's non-sword-arm, but at the same time provided a opening for Lyn so she was able to finish the bandit off.

After the bandit sank through his knees Nienna rushed to Lyn "O my god! You're injured!"

Lyn just smiled at her "It's nothing, I just need a vulnerary." She walked further towards the bandit who stood in front of a round hut. "I'm carrying a few vulnerary's in my satchel. They should heal me up. Would you get one for me?"

Nienna had no idea how a vulnerary looked like but began to search for it neither less while Lyn kept an eye on the bandit in the west. When she found some flask she threw it towards Lyn "That's a vulnerary I suppose?" Nienna asked while standing next to Lyn.

"You don't know what a vulnerary is?" Nienna shook her head "You are a strategist but never have seen or used a vulnerary in your entire life? You must be really good if no one ever gets injured..." Lyn mumbled as she rolled up her sleeve "Look" she said while pouring a litter of the liquid inside the bottle in her hand and rubbing it on the wound. They both watched as the wound began to close, not even leaving a scar behind.

"That was weird."

Lyn shrugged "You'll get used to it. Now, let's go get that brigand over by the ger!" Nienna -who had no idea what a ger was but guessed that is had something to do with the wooden hut- followed the swordfighter on her heels.

"Who do you think you are?" The bandit asked when Lyn came into his reach. "You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" The Bandit hit Lyn with a huge swing of his axe while she attacked him a few times. The axe was clearly more effective on her than the tiny sword was on him, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"Whew! He is tough..." Lyn said while blocking his attack. "It all comes down to this final blow... Nienna, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!" But that didn't happen, with a critical hit Lyn finished the bandit leader off.

"What? How.. How did you--" Batta fell on the ground, he was dead.

Lyn whipped the sweat of her forehead "Whew, that was close. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you." She looked to the sky "I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough that no one can defeat me." Nienna noticed that Lyn was more talking to herself than to her and because of that, she didn't bother leaving a comment. After a while Lyn's eyes went from the sky back to her "Good work, Nienna! Let's go home."

Nienna nodded her head, not really trusting her voice. This was the first time she actually _saw _someone killing people, and so much blood... To be honest she was getting a little sick of the smell of it, bad memories. Lyn didn't seemed to have a problem with it though. And she had _killed_ them.

OOO

She was lying on the grass in front of Lyn's hut, watching the stars and enjoying the midnight breeze while her thoughts trailed of... _How did I got here? Where is here in the first place? The last thing I remembered was that Dana, had bought me a new game. THE GAME! That must be it. What was the name of it again... Fire Emblem? Yes that was it. Somehow I'm in it. But how did that happen...?_

"Say... Nienna," she jumped up at the sudden sound of Lyn's voice. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! The girl said as she sat down on the grass near Nienna. "I just... wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's troubling you, Lyn?"

The girl hesitated "You have... You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see." _Maybe she needs her eyes checked, I have never been into war with anything except my little brother and the toaster! _She didn't dare to say this, though. "Would you allow me to travel with you?" Lyn asked suddenly.

"Err... Of course you can come with me!" _Where ever I'm going _"But don't you need to ask you parents first?"

Lyn's face turned sad "My mother and my father... died six months ago. My people--the Lorca--they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young and they were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." She sniffed "...I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long..." Her voice trailed off.

"I know what you feel, Lyn. My parents and sisters died a couple of years ago..." Nienna grimaced and turned her eyes up to the sky.

"What happened?" She asked concern shimmering through her voice.

Nienna frowned "Err... there was a fire. My little brother and I were the only ones who had survived... But it's a long time ago and I've learned to live with it. Self pity and tears are not helping me to get them back."

Nienna could see that Lyn was slightly cheering up. "Thank you. I think, I'm better now." She took a deep breath "Nienna, I want-- No, I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Today's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Nienna, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

"Of course you can come! But on one condition" Nienna chuckled "That you will teach me how to handle a sword."

"I will! This is wonderful! Thank you!" Lyn hugged her "Oh, Thank you! We'll be better of working together, I just know it!"

"No problem, Lyn!" Both girls laughed.

"Now..." Lyn said as her voice turned serious and she released Nienna "We are going to have to do something about your clothes. I don't if you have noticed but your falling a bit out of line..."

"I am?" Nienna asked with played surprise.

OOO

"Come on let me see!"

"No! I'm not coming out!" When she had tried to fit into Lyn's clothes they quickly found out that her clothes were far too big for her. Nienna was a few inches shorter than Lyn and she certainly was thinner. The only thing that had fit her was a long green cloak, which she had used to cover her current clothes until they reached Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. There they could buy her new clothes.

"Don't be like that, I'll bet you look great in it." Lynn said, a wide smirk on her face.

From behind the screen there came a heavy sigh "...Laugh, and I kill you."

"I won't even giggle." Lyn promised.

She kept her promise, barely. From behind the screen came a highly unpleased Nienna. She was wearing a wine red sleeveless dress that came up to her neck. But the dress was short -at least the front was short, the back reached untill the back of her knees- and had a slit in both sides that came very high, so she had to ware black leggings underneath it to make it proper. Besides that she was equipped with high light-brown boots and black gloves with cut off fingers that reached to her upper arms. With her long ash blonde hair loose and her big aqua blue eyes she actually looked pretty. But it sure weren't the clothes Lyn was -almost- laughing about. No it was the look of complete and utter embarrassment that was on Nienna's face.

The shop owner studied her and with a big smile on her face and clapped her hands in front of her "Your sister looks lovely!" She said to Lyn, who smiled. She was not the first one who mistook Nienna and Lyn for sisters that day, but they decided that it was better if they kept up the illusion of being related. _Even though we look nothing like each other. _

"Happy now, _Sis_?" The strategic asked sarcastically while putting on a light brown belt, with sword sheath of course.

"I'm delighted" Lyn answered with a smile before she started negotiating with the owner for the price of the clothes.

Both girls left the store as soon as Lyn had payed. When they finally got outside Nienna let out another sigh "Please Lyn, can't I get a cloak or something? I'll even match it with the color of my boots and belt." She tried again, already knowing the answer.

"No, if you wear a cloak people are going to think that you're a thief."

They stopped on the town square to buy supplies "Why would it be so bad if they thought that?" Nienna asked while paying a merchant for a few vulnerary's.

"Are you a thief?"

Nienna looked away "I'm just not comfortable if I wear a outfit that turns heads."

Lyn knew that Nienna was avoiding her question, but didn't question her about it and decided to focus on the other remark she had made "Your outfit doesn't turn any heads." She assured her while they walked towards the gate with their shopping.

Of course, right after she had said that someone had to prove her wrong. "Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

Nienna gave Lyn an 'I told you so' look while a green armored knight with a large brown horse made their way towards them. Quickly, Nienna turned around and started to walk the other way."Wait, O fair and beauteous one!" He called after her "Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company."

Apparently Lyn knew how to handle this sort of men so Nienna decided to hide behind her "Where are you from, sir knight, that speak so freely to a stranger?"

He turned his eyes on Lyn "Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

Nienna rolled her eyes and stepped forward. _No need to be afraid of men, you're sixteen damnit!_ She thought, while telling the knight "Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?"

"Ooooh... You're even lovelier when you're cruel." The man smiled but Lyn and Nienna just rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Let's go, Nienna. I've nothing more to say."

"Wait! Please..." he called but they were already leaving.

Nienna looked at her female companion who was obviously furious "Lyn..."

"Oh! I can't believe it! The _nerve_ to talk to us like that!"

"Lyn..."

"And addressing _you_ so improperly! He has never seen you before in his _entire life_!"

"Lyn..."

"If he does that with every _woman_ he comes across, they have to _strip_ him from his knighthood!"

"LYN!" The swordfighter gave her a surprised look when she had raised her voice, "The knights are blocking the way out of the city." She smiled "That was our plan, right? Getting out of here?"

"Oh, right." Lyn mumbled while walking back to the knight, _now there are two of them... wonderful._ "Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..."

This time the red armored knight spoke, he hadn't been there before. "Of course. My apologies..."

"Thank you." Lyn said, relieved "You, at least, seem honorable."

The knight frowned "Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" The green knight exclaimed.

"Tsk!" Nienna walked past the knights and their horses "It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Come on, Lyn! I'm out of patience!" Lyn quickly followed her and together they walked out of the city.

"Wait, please! It's not like that!" the red knight yelled after them, but they both pretended they had not heard him. As they left the city they heard quick footsteps behind them. "Run! We're being pursued!" Lyn yelled "Could it be those knights from town?" she asked Nienna who quickly looked over her shoulder.

"No..." Nienna said "It's not them. Those men are out for blood!"

The one who looked like their leader blocked their way as soon as they left the city to the plains "Heh heh hehhh... Aren't you a pretty one!" The man smirked to Lyn "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

She took a few steps back, Nienna saw more man making their way towards them "What did you call me?" Lyn asked "..Who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. Two such pretty things, lost." He sighed as he faked disappointment "The things I'll do for gold... Ah, well. Time to die, darlin!"

Finally Lyn saw the troops as well "Oh no..." she mumbled. "They're too many for me to handle. But I will not give up!"

"Neither would I" Nienna said, unsheathing her sword and furiously hoping that the two lessons sword fighting from Lyn would help her.

"Hey! There she is!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

The two knights from the city were making their way towards them, in full gallop. "Whew... Finally caught up..." The green knight sighed. "Hold you there!" Suddenly yelled when he saw the bandit "What is your business? Such numbers against two girls? Cowards, every one of you!"

"You-- You're from..." Lyn stumbled.

"We can discuss that later." The red knight said "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. It it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

The green knight moved forward "Stand back! I'll take care of this!"

"No! this is my fight! Stay out of my way!"

"Silence!" Nienna nearly yelled "There enough bandits to kill for everyone! Just team up, we have the same goal."

The red knight seemed to be fine with her taking the command "Of course." He said "I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?" he asked Lyn.

"Yes, it is. Nienna and I will lead! Let's go!"

At one point in the fight, when Lyn and the two knights were teaming up against the bandit leader a lone axe man had snug op onto Nienna. He was just about to split her head from her shoulders when she quickly turned around and saw him. With all of her knowledge and experience in sword fighting -the whole three hours- she had managed to kill the bandit before he had killed her instead.

When Lyn had killed the leader she walked back to Nienna "That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Nienna!" when she saw the dead bandit at her feet Lyn's eyes filled themselves with concern "Did that bandit attacked you? I should have paid more attention! What kind of a fighter am I if I let my tactician to be killed? Can you ever forgive me?"

Nienna managed a weak smile "Of course Lyn. I even managed to kill him without getting blood all over me and my new clothes." Lyn chuckled but as soon as she turned around Nienna's eyes turned back to the body of the bandit, horrified. "And now for these knights of Lycia."Lyn said "You were going to share your story with me?"

Kent nodded "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia... That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" Lyn asked.

"Correct." Kent answered "We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

Lyn frowned "Madelyn?"

"Our lady the marquess of Caelin's only daughter." Kent explained "He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

"And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn." Sain continued "It said that she, and her husband, and her daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. That was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early stage."

"..Lyndis?"

Sain nodded heavily "That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only whish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

"But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard she was living alone on the plains..." Kent looked at Lyn "I... I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis."

"Why would you think that..."

"You resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

"What?" She asked Kent "Did you knew my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits on the Castle Caelin. "

Lyn closed her eyes "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again."

For a moment nobody said anything, but then suddenly Lyn remembered something. "Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

"What? How could he have--"

Sain interrupted Kent "..He was a henchmen of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?"

"Lundgren? Who is that?"

"He is the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title."

"To be blunt, milady," Sain said "your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

Lyndis blinked "That's-- But I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

"Unfortunately, your grand uncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?"

"Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous."

"I feel I have little choice. I will go with you." Lyn turned around to look at the tactician "What will you do, Nienna? Are you going with us? I think I could use some company and your help would ease our travels but... It's going to be so dangerous"

"Why not? Sounds like fun." She answered in monotone.

"You'll come? Are you sure?" Nienna nodded, eyes still fixed on the body "Thank you!" Lyn said, a big smile on her face.

"No problem, Lyn" She said while blinking a few times "Would you excuse me? I think I'll go over there and faint... or something." Finally able to take her eyes of the bandit she walked a few feet in another direction.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sain asked.

Lyn looked from the knight to the tactician "I don't think she had ever killed a man before..."

* * *

**End notes: **Prologue part II coming soon... How soon? Well tomorrow, very early in the morning n,n.


	2. Prologue, part II

**Author's Notes: **So here is the second part of the Prologue. After this I'm going to start on Eliwoods story, that's where the romance start after all... Tee-hee ;) Reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I own... not so much. Except the tactician's personality and some other stuff I'd made up myself xD

* * *

**Prologue, part II**

Lyn sat down besides her, sticking her hands out to the warmth of the small campfire they had made. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I am." She answered, but when that answer received her a 'you don't fool me' look from Lyn she decided to alter it. "Well... I mean, No! Of course I'm not alright! I killed a man today! Not someone I feel sympathy for, he wanted to kill me and has probably killed dozens before me but still! He is dead and that's my fault."

"It was either you or him, you can't change it." Lyn putted a hand on her shoulder "If you hadn't killed him you would be dead now, instead of him."

Nienna sighed "...You're right. I'm just over reacting. Don't pay attention to it."

"There is nothing wrong with feeling bad for killing someone." The Sacraean said "It's what makes you human."

"I know..." She chuckled "Funny, a few days ago I was worrying about failing a chemistry test. That seems so little now compared to all this."

Lyn frowned "Chemistry..?"

"Err... something from my homeland don't worry about it. It's not important, Milady."

"Please! Don't call me that." Nienna laughed at Lyn's intense hate for the title and after a few seconds Lyn laughed with her.

OOO

"Lovely Florina. You should come with us! With the addition of Will here, we're a find group of soldiers, and freelancers to the foot!" The archer looked up at Sain's words and frowned "Wait, did you just include me?"

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate!" Sain exclaimed "Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

Kent let out a sigh "Sain... this is no joking matter!"

"Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?" Florina stumbled.

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed." Lyn said "However, Sain is right. Will you come with us Florina?"

The Pegasus knight smiled "Travel with you, Lyn Truly? I would be so...so happy!"

With a big smile on his face Sain stepped forward "Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..."

"Eeek!" Florina squeaked while hiding behind Lyn "S-Stay back! D-Don't get s-so close."

"Ah... Beautiful, and yet so modest!"

Kent shook his head disapprovingly and walked towards Lyn "I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries..."

"No I approve" Lyn interrupted him "We can't leave Florina on her own."

Nienna smiled "And Wil can come to. If he's willing."

"Actually, I'm very grateful." Wil replied "Truth to be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm... at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!

OOO

"You!" Lyn yelled as she approached the axe fighter "Tell me, are you Dorcas?"

The man snorted "... How do you know my name?"

"Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues?"

"I need money..."

Lyn raised her eyebrows "That may be, but... joining up with mercenaries? Would you do anything for gold? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! we're protecting her within this fortress!"

Dorcas's eyes went big "What! Natalie's... She's here?" He sighed "I understand. I can't do this I'm done with these bandits. Here and now."

"Really?"

"Yes... And I would repay you for your kindness toward Nathalie. Allow me to fight for you."

OOO

"Um, excuse me... Hello?"

The pink-haired girl looked at Lyn "Hm?"

"Why are you fighting these bandits?"

The mage shrugged "...it just happened."

"That's not true!" The girl exclaimed with painful high voice "Those ruffians thought that we were with you! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?"

"Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided." The mage said annoyed, then he turned back to Nienna and Lyn "My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more."

Nienna tilted her head "But...if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right?"

"That's true." Serra said cheerfully "Yes! That's a good idea. Erk! Go help these ladies!"

His eyes went big "But I..." After a warning look from Serra he threw his hand op in the air and let out a growl "Fine!"

OOO

"I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of the Sacae."

"Thank you, Rath!" Lyn said with a smile. "A thousand blessings upon you!"

"And a thousand curses upon our enemy!"

After talking to Rath about ways to get to the marquess Nienna and Lyn walked away from the others to prepare for the battle "What shall we do Nienna?" Lyn asked while whipping the Mani Katti clean -not that it was dirty or something, well yet-. "We need to open those doors but we don't have any keys with us."

Nienna hesitated a second before answering "T-There are more ways to open a door than with keys."

Lyn looked at her suspiciously "What do you mean?" A disapproving tone betrayed that she exactly knew where Nienna was talking about.

"Ehm, Nothing!" Nienna quickly answered "Come on, let's go check out that house."

"Nienna, wait up!" Lyn yelled as she quickly followed the tactician.

When Nienna entered the house she noticed a single person sitting there. When the person saw her entering he spoke to her "Hey, you! Can I talk to you?"

The tactician blinked "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds." A grin appeared on his face "Would you like to buy my services?"

Lyn appeared behind her "I've no need for a thief." The lady answered, for some reason she heard Nienna shifting around uncomfortably.

Matthew raised his eyebrows "Really? And how do you plan on opening the barrack doors?"

"What? How do you--" The thief interrupted Lyn before she could finish her sentence "Bullseye!" he said with a smirk. "Don't be mad. Hire me. For you, I'll even lower my normal rate."

Lyn looked at Nienna who avoided her eyes by turning her head "I do need those doors opened..." Lyn sighed "OK. You're hired."

The group entered the castle after Matthew had opened a door for them. "Hey!" the thief grinned "Unless my eyes deceive me, that's a chest!" the group stopped walking for a second and turned around to look at Matthew. "Say, Lyn. Since we came all this way, what say we help ourselves?"

"No."

Matthew blinked "Huh? What do you mean, 'No'? Don't be such a bore. If you want to win you've got to use every means at your disposal. That's an ironclad rule!"

The lady looked at him "No, it's stealing."

"Yeah, I know stealing's bad. I'm well aware of that." He grinned "We're saving the marquess, right? Let's just call this an advance on our reward. OK?"

Lyn shook her head disapprovingly "My answer stays, No." She and the others walked around the corner, leaving Nienna and Matthew behind them. When the two of them heard the sound of metal clattering on metal Nienna quickly turned around and moved to the chest.

"Matthew, give me one of those lockpicks you're carrying around."

"Changed your mind?" He asked with a smirk "Hurrah! Treasure time! Treasure time!"

Nienna grabbed the lockpick he handed her and within seconds the chest was open "If you tell any of this to Lyn, I'm going to have to kill you." She said to Matthew before grabbing the Angelic robe out of the chest and following the Lady around the corner.

OOO

Lyn was about to enter her tent for the night when she heard a voice behind her "Why do you hate stealing so badly?" She looked over her shoulder and saw Nienna standing a few feet behind her.

The Sacraean shrugged "It's wrong to take someone's possessions without permission."

"What do you mean by that?"

"People who steal have no honor."

Nienna looked to the ground "Or no other choice." She mumbled before disappearing inside her own tent.

OOO

In the distance Nienna saw a red-eyed child running towards them "Pardon me, but... I need your help!" He said as soon as he came into earshot.

Kent took a step forward "Milady Lyndis, you must not let your guard down. Not even for a child."

"I know." Lyn sighed and looked to the child "Forgive me, but we're in a hurry. Is there someone else you can ask?"

The child stepped forward "There's no time! Ninian's been... It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!"

Nienna looked up "Did you say your sister's been kidnapped?"

The child looked at her, apparently glad that at least someone would listen to him "That's right! By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without Ninian."

The tactician looked from the child to Lyn "Lyn, we must help him!"

"Nonsense!" Kent said "We haven't the time! If the marquess is as ill as we've heard, we must proceed!"

"Kent, you are a nice guy so don't take this personally. But if you refuse to help this child I will steal your lance and run it through your leg!" Nienna spat "And, Lyn. I can't believe this! Are you really going to refuse to help a child to save his sister?" All members of their group looked at her, tensed and with big eyes of surprise. Nienna closed her eyes "_Damnit._ Ly--M-Milady Lyndis, I'm sorry I should have known better that to yell at you."

She shook her head "No you're right. Kent, I..I want to help this child."

"Milady?"

"I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!"

"I see..."

"I'm sorry, Kent."

"I am your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies." The red knight responded "You must do as your heart dictates, milady. I will follow you, no matter where that may lead."

OOO

Nienna was looking at Nils's efforts to cheer up his sister with his flute play. Ninian, the quiet and polite red-eyed dancer had a weak smile on her face while she was watching her younger brother dancing and playing around the camp fire. "I'm glad you've convinced me to rescue her."

"You would have done the right thing, eventually. I shouldn't have yelled at you" Nienna let out a sigh and looked towards Lyn. "I'm just glad that Prince Eliwood was in time to save her."

"As am I" they both watched the siblings for some time before one of them started talking again. In this case it was Lyn "Why was you so driven on saving her? I know it was the right thing to do but..."

"...But you feel like I have a different reason?" Lyn nodded in agreement "True" She sighed "And because you have told me your story, I shall tell you mine." The tactician frowned in search for words "I told you before that both of my sisters died in a fire. That's not exactly true... But eight years ago, I did woke up in the middle of the night and soon discovered that the house I lived in was on fire. My father had worked late that night and he managed to save my little brother, my twin sister and I as soon as he got home. He brought us outside and went back in to save my older sister and my mother, who were sleeping a floor higher..." Nienna's frown deepened "...After he went back in-- the house...collapsed. The three of us saw it happen and we heard the screams of my parents and sister. They... didn't make it."

Lyn's eyes widened "I..I'm sorry."

"Ah well, we had no other family so we needed to be adopted into one family. Luckily my little brother was adopted very quickly into a lovely family. But they were not wealthy enough to be able to take care of the three of us. My twin, Nora and I were too old and no other person would adopt us. So we had to live on the streets." Nienna looked into the fire "The woman who had adopted my brother... her name is Dana, she always cooked meals for Nora and I when we stopped by to visit our brother."

"That's very generous of her."

"It is" The tactician chuckled "But Nora and I didn't poses any money, so we had to work if we wanted to eat. Nora was very virtuoso and she often played flute or sang while I made portraits from people who paid me for it. Sometimes I danced on the music Nora was playing."

Lyn smiled "So you two were like Ninian and Nils?"

"No" Lyn raised her eyebrows and she explained "Here, bards, dancers and artists are loved. Where I come from people treat them as scum. Most of the time we didn't earn any money after a day of hard work. So I had to steal food, clothes, money and other things. I never told Nora I did. I always told her that I knew someone who gave it to me. So yes, I´m a thief. But I stole so that we could survive, if you think that I have no honor because I steal so be it."

"Sometimes, people do bad things for good reasons."

Nienna chuckled but the smile didn't reach her eyes "Maybe you're right, but the people I stole from were not so forgiving. I told you that Nora was my twin..." Her voice trailed off.

"Was?" Lyn asked after a few moments of silence.

"Was, yes...You see... we were identical twins, no one could ever tell the difference between us. Two years ago, when a few men had found out I had stolen from them... they came to teach me a lesson. But instead of me they found Nora... They thought that she was me, and she didn't bother to tell them that she was not. She knew what they would do to me when..." Nienna shook her head, as to get rid of an very unpleasant thought "Anyhow, later that night... I found her, cut open and raped in one of the backstreets of the city. S-She died a few hours later..."

"I..I don't know what to say... It wasn't your fault."

"That's very nice of you but it was." Nienna chuckled bitterly "You know what the name Nora means?" She didn't wait for an answer "It means 'woman of honor'. nothing honorable about the way she died." Lyn suddenly felt very bad for calling thieves people 'without honor' the day before that. Even though she didn't knew jet that she was talking about Nienna precisely, she had taken the hints she'd given her. Nienna didn't payed attention to Lyn's thoughts and continued her story "When I told my little brother Nora had died he only looked at me with sympathy, he was angry at Dana for not letting us live with them. I hated that, I wanted him to be angry at me, to yell at me, tell me I was wrong. That he never wanted to see me again. But he kept telling me it wasn't my fault, even when I clearly explained to him that it was."

"Maybe it was your fault," Lyn said "but you could never know that those men would do that."

Nienna smiled weakly "Somehow, Nils and Ninian reminds me of them, my little brother , Dana and my sisters... After Nora's death Dana always gave me games or riddles when I was over to keep my mind busy. I'm a real riddle expert now, maybe that's why I'm a tactician. A battle looks much like a hard riddle that you have to solve..."

"So that's my story, and in case you didn't listen I'm a thief, yes. You can approve it or not but it's what I am. That's why I asked you about your thoughts about stealing." The thief jumped up "Anyway, I'll better go make my excuses to Kent for threatening him." She said cheerfully before running of towards the edge of camp where Kent kept watch.

OOO

When the mysterious group who was hell-bent on capturing Nils and Ninian had failed. The group, the Black Fang, had fled to the southwest. In the hope of recovering a lost heirloom from the two, the Nini's Grace Lyn and her colleagues followed them.

When they found them, they saw that the Black Fang had made a stronghold of an abandoned castle in Khathelet. When the battle had started, Lyn found out that she secretly was glad that Matthew and Nienna were able to effortlessly open the large number of doors and chest on their way further into the castle.

"Nienna! Open that door!" Lyn yelled while warding off another attack.

Nienna, who was just sending Lucius away to defend Nils looked over her shoulder to Lyn who was driven against the wall by two black fang mercenaries, a few feet away from her was a door "Oh?" She smiled while quickly making her way to the door "I thought you was against lockpicking and everything that somehow was involved with thievery?"

"Well, sometimes people do bad things for good reasons. By Elimine, just open that damn door!"

The tactician/thief smirked "As you wish, Milady." A few seconds after she had spoken, the door opened with a light 'click' and Nienna turned around "You may enter Mila-- Ow!" One of the black fang that was attacking Lyn had turned around in order to attack her. His sword made his way deep into her left shoulder before pulling out again and preparing for the next attack.

That one she dodged, barley. When Nienna was finally able to draw her own sword she suddenly felt a strange kind of strength through her body, making it move on his own. With incredible speed she ran towards the bandit, jumped over his head and drove her sword through his back. When the mercenary sank to the ground she jumped back over his head to the place she previously had been standing. One there, the strength she had felt slowly left her body and she was the normal tactician again. "W-What was that?" Nienna asked when Lyn -who had finished her bandit a few moments before Nienna had- walked towards her.

"I believe that was what we fighters call, a critical hit. And a nice one too." Lyn answered with a smile.

"Awesome!" Nienna said with a big smile on her face "Now, can you trade something with me? I think it's time for my first vulnerary, and I gave Nils mine before the fight..."

Lyn raised an eyebrow at her "I thought you were the one who had said 'Always carry at least one full vulnerary with you!' A few days ago?"

"Yes, I know that. I also know that I had bought you two full vulnerary's and you still have one half-full." She pointed out "Besides that, you told me that I was not going to fight again until I was ready."

"With that critical? I'll say that you're ready to fight." Lyn said with a smile while throwing a full vulnerary to her.

OOO

The fight inside the castle had gone well, they had recaptured the Nini's Grace. About a day and a half later they found themselves in another fight, but this time against well trained man. "Is it over?" Lyn asked after the leader was killed.

Kent looked around the field "Yes. I see no more enemy soldiers. However, something is bothering me."

"What is it?"

"I noticed it during the fighting. Our opponents..." He hesitated before continuing. "They were soldiers of Caelin. I even recognized some of those we fought. I trained with many of them... And yet they attacked us without hesitation."

"They're black-hearted traitors who've joined Lord Lundgren!" Sain said "Good riddance, I say. It also means less resistance at the castle."

Kent sighed "I hope you're right..."

From in the distance they saw Matthew arrive "What's this? You dealt with the ballista, too?" He smirked "Nicely done!"

Lyn gave him an annoyed look "Matthew, where were you during all this?"

"I went to the village to sniff about for information. I go some interesting news for my trouble, too."

"Let's hear it!"

He nodded "First, about Marquess Caelin's illness. He really is unwell. He's been abed for nigh on three months. I heard an interesting rumor about this condition, though. The people believe that someone's been poisoning the marquess..."

Lyn's eyes went wide "He's being poisoned!"

He nodded again "And this someone... Well, everyone's too afraid to mention a name. However, they say that, as soon as the marquess took ill, a certain noble took control of the castle as though it were his own. I fed a hungry innkeeper some coin, and he fed me a name. The marquess of Caelin's own brother, Lord Lundgren."

"How can this be? How can they allow him to get away with this? The villagers know he's the one poisoning my grandfather, and yet no one raises a hand against him? Why?"

"They are afraid, they lack proof" Kent said "The whisperings of the common people means nothing."

"That's the truth of it" Matthew pointed out "And of the marquess's loyal retainers who might have lent credence to these rumors, there is no sign."

Nienna tilted her head "So they have been killed?"

"It's a fair assumption." He answered.

"This is beyond believing."

"The worst news is yet to come." The thief said "An imposter's appeared, claiming to be the marquess's granddaughter. At least, that's the story Lundgren's telling to all who'll listen."

Lyn frowned "What does that mean?"

"It means that people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin."

"B-But... That can't be." Sain stumbled.

"Traitors? Us? Ridiculous!"

"He says...I'm an imposer?"

"Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?" Matthew asked.

"When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her."

Sain stepped forward "Milady, Marquess Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance to Lady Madelyn! Your face is your proof!"

Kent shook his head "They'll say we found a look-alike somewhere... We're seen as betrayers of our knightly vows. Our word means nothing. No, out only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself."

"We must hurry. If not, my grandfather... I must see him! With my last breath if need be."

"Then we better formulate some manner of plan." Nienna noted. "Even if we set out for the castle, the troops patrolling the area will cause no end of problems. You have been branded as oathbreakers, after all."

Lyn smiled as she got an idea "I've got it! Eliwood... He seemed sympathetic to our plight. He should be in Kathelet. If we can talk to him, he might help us!"

"Let's go then!" Nienna said, before walking off to tell the others. When she suddenly remembered something and turned back to the lady, her two knights and the thief "Matthew?" She asked.

"Yes, Nienna?" He replied, trying to sound as innocent as he could manage.

"Give me back my purse."

With a smirk he threw her the pouch, which she quickly re-attached to her belt. "Thanks!" She said with a smile "Oh, and here is yours back." Nienna threw him a pruse and Matthew, with a surprised look, noticed that it was really his.

OOO

I've received word from Caelin's neighbors," The red-haired prince said "Laus, Tuscana, Kathelet, Tania and Suntaruz. They will not interfere in Caelin's affairs. This they have promised."

"Eliwood, I don't know how to thank you..." Lyn smiled.

"All I've done is convince them to remain neutral in this dispute. However, this means I cannot aid you in any way either. Will you be all right?"

Nienna chuckled "This is Lyn you're talking about. She will win. She has to."

"Yes, it's the only way that I can help my grandfather."

"I understand. Although I cannot help you directly, as a friend, I pray for your success."

"Thank you."

When they got back to the others a fog was rolling in "This is no good." Kent muttered "If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle. It will be difficult to fight what we cannot see."

"Surely the fog isn't that thick... I have no trouble with it." By the strange looks the rest of them gave her she assumed that the fog in fact was that thick, and she stopped talking.

"We can't let it delay us, though." Lyn said "Let us press on. We must get closer to the castle. What's the best route?"

"Let me think..." Kent frowned "Our best path is to the south... However, that runs through General Eagler's estate. It looks like we still have one final obstacle to pass." Nienna nodded and began to prepare the group for battle. "Okay" she said after changing a few positions and trading some weapons and vulnerary's between the group. "I think we're ready to go."

"Nienna, put me in the lead, please." She heard a voice speaking behind her. When she turned around she saw that the voice belonged to Matthew. "Surely you know that we...er...thieves, can see through fog."

She shrugged "Well, that would explain why it doesn't bother me..." The thieves walked to the front of the group while Nienna spoke "Follow us, everyone!" But before they could even take a step the road was blocked by a heavy armored knight "So you've come..." Lord Wallace said.

OOO

"Argh, I hate fog!" Sain exclaimed while he sat down around the fire. He turned his head to look at her "My lovely Nienna, you're on watch tonight."

"What?" She asked, almost chocking in the soup they had for supper "Why?"

"Because of that incredible eyesight of yours, of course!" He said with a smile "Now if you would be so kind to relieve Kent from his watch, O Beauteous one?"

With a sigh she stood up "I would do anything if it would spare me the meaningless compliments you're giving me."

"You hurt me, my fair maiden." The green knight said overdramatically as he placed a hand on his heart. The thief rolled her eyes and walked away from the nice warm fire to the place Kent was keeping watch. "Hey, Kent!" He looked around. "Supper time."

The red knight looked at her with surprise "Where is Sain?"

"He said I had to keep watch." She answered, when she saw he was about to protest she quickly continued "It would make sense, the fog is only getting thicker and it's already dark. Everyone is complaining about that they can't see anything, but I don't really have that problem."

He frowned "Yes, I suppose that makes sense."

OOO

"That annoying little girl... Nothing but a savage from Sacae... The Caelin throne... should be... mine..." With those last words Lord Lundgren died. The nightmare was gone. As fast as she could, Lyn went upstairs to see her grandfather. While the others stayed somewhere in the castle. Not sure what to do.

OOO

"Nienna..." Lyn asked "What are you going to do now?"

"I was planning to stay here at the castle, at least for a few months." She smiled in excitement "Wil promised to teach me something about archery! Isn't that great? And Kent told me I could train my sword skills with the new recruits!" Her smile faded and she let out a sigh. "But after that I think I'll return to my travels. Why? Are you asking me to stay?"

"No, I'm not asking you to stay. It's just I'll miss you..." She answered honestly "When I found you unconsciousness on the plains... I had no idea we would be together for so long. You've helped us so much, and I'm sure that one day you would be a master tactician, Nienna."

Nienna thoughtfully tabbed her finger on her chin "I don't know... Master thief sounds much better don't you think..?" When she saw Lyn's horrified look she laughed "I jest. Do not worry, so much Lyndis."

Lyn laughed with her "You've.. been like a sister to me. I would really miss you when you're gone."

"You're acting like I'm already going!" Nienna exclaimed while standing on her tip toes to be able to put an arm around the other woman's shoulder "Hey, I'm staying for the next two months let's not waste that time! Come on! Let's scare some nobles!" They both laughed as they entered the castle.

**Nienna trained every day with Wil, Florina or the other recruits. When she didn't train she was with Lyn, annoying the nobles on Castle Caelin. They say that many object have vanished and locks have been picked in the time she had spent on the castle. But after exactly two months, she suddenly vanished. A note said that she plans on traveling throughout Lycia. Nienna refused to say good-bye to any of her friends, believing in her heart that she will see them again. **


	3. A New Story

**Author's Notes: **And...here is the next chapter! Err...yes...er...well...I have actually nothing to say...err...happy reading..? Reviews are appreciated..? xD

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing..?

* * *

**A New Story**

_Dear Lyndis, _

_By the time you are reading this you've probably already noticed that I'm gone. If not, well now you know. If you need me, I'm planning to travel throughout Lycia so that's where I'll be going. Is it big? I honestly don't know. But you know me, always looking for new adventures. Would you tell Wil, Sain and Kent that I enjoyed training with them, for me? Even though I lack the patience I need to be a good archer I really enjoyed the lessons almost as much as the swordfighting lessons. And tell Florina to be brave, I know she will make a great pegasusknight one day. I don't know if I'll be back soon, but in my heart I know that someday, I will see you all again._

_- Nienna_

The five of them were standing inside Nienna's room in Castle Caelin. A single tear rolled down Lyn's cheek when she finished reading the letter "Milady? Is something wrong?" When she looked up they saw a weak smile on her face. "No, Kent. Everything is fine." The lady looked back at the letter "She wants to thank you all for the lessons you'd learned her and she says that she believes that Florina is going to be a great pagasusknight one day."

Florina's eyes filled themselves with tears "I..I will miss her."

"As will we all, Florina. As will we al." Lyn turned the little piece of paper, on the backside there was a post-script, hastily written and half diagonal.

_P.S. I've lend some gold from your grandfather and by the time you'll read this I have probably lend a horse too. But I'll promise I will pay it all back the day that I see you again._

When she finished reading the post-script Lyn suddenly started to laugh. When the others gave her suspicious looks she gave Wil the letter "Yes, that sounds like her." He chuckled when he was done reading. Lyn quickly snatched the paper back before Kent could read it, unsure of his reaction.

"Sain, Kent?" She asked, the smile still on her face "Would you go to the stables to see which horse it missing? Then I can go to my grandfather to talk about some money issues."

OOO

"What? 800 gold for a simple vulnerary? You and I both know that it's even not worth half that price!"

The merchant raised his eyebrows at the blond-haired girl with the big aqua-blue eyes. He hadn't expected her to know the average price of vulnerary's "You've got me lady. For you I will lower my prices, 400 gold each!"

She tilted her head at him "I'll give you 2.000 gold if you add that silver sword over there." When she saw that he was about to protest she cut him off "The normal price of an silver sword is 1.500 gold, the normal price of a vulnerary 300. Together that is 1.800, you'll make 200 gold profit, is that acceptable?"

The man laughed "I like you girl! Let's see... I'll give you two vulnerary's and the silver sword, if you give me 2.000 gold and promise not to tell anyone else all average prices of my wares."

Now it was the girl's turn to smile "Deal" she said while handing him the gold. Once outside she quickly slid the vulnerary's in her satchel and pulled the broken, iron sword out of its sheath in order to replace it with the new silver sword she'd just bought. After a few minutes of hesitation she threw the two pieces of the iron sword away. _I'm sorry, but I don't think you want a broken sword back._

The girl walked back to the inn she currently was staying. She had arrived in the village in Pherae a few days prior and quickly decided to stay around a few days longer that she usually did. Something was about to happen, she could feel it.

As she crossed the marketplace she saw a crowd forming near the center of the town square. Curious, she walked to the crowd. A large man with green hair and a green beard stood on a chest while talking -well, more like yelling- to the crowd. "We've all heard that the knights of Pharae have vanished, right?"

A mumble went through the crowd, expecting trouble her hand unconsciously went to her sword hilt. "Well," The man continued "your misfortune is my good luck! I have an announcement to make! As of now, this village is mine! Groznyi is your new liege!"

When he was done speaking he burst out into a maniacal laugh. Taking this as their sign, armed bandits appeared form all across the village. "Now," Groznyi laughed "Bring every last piece of gold, down to the smallest fleck!" At this, the bandits started to attack the villagers, forcing them to give up their gold.

"Well, pretty thing" One of the bandits smirked at her "You heard the new liege, give us your gold."

She unsheathed her sword "No way, it took me a long time to get this together and I still have some debts to pay!" This was not the answer the bandit wanted to hear, without another moment of thought he attacked. She felt the axe cutting the air just above her shoulder when she ducked under his swing. Clearly he didn't saw that coming, with the opening he had provided for her he didn't stood a change and a few seconds after his first attack he laid dead on the ground.

When she looked around she saw a green-haired Cavalier making his way to the gate. "Lowen!" She yelled waving her sword above her head to get his attention. Luckily it worked, he instantly changed course and a few minutes later she was sitting on his horse behind him and the chieftain's daughter he had been talking to before the attack. "I-I'm sorry I didn't saw you. And when the bandit's attacked I thought--" He stumbled as they galloped one off the hills nearby the village.

She chuckled "Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Within moments they were on the hill, there they saw a man with purple hair and a short beard and a younger man with fire-red hair. "Lord Eliwood! Co-Commander Marcus! I.." Lowen yelled as he stopped his horse.

"Lowen! Calm yourself!" The purple-haired man -apparently called Marcus- said, "A knight must be in control at all times."

"The village is under attack!" he said while dismounting his horse clumsily "It's bandits!"

Marcus's eyes went wide "What? Bandits? Here!"

"This girl had more details" Lowen continued as he helped the chieftain's daughter off his horse.

When the girl saw Eliwood she smiled shyly "My lord Eliwood? I'm the daughter of the village magistrate. My name's Rebecca." She took a deep breath "The bandits came without warning. They're stealing everything! I beg you! Please help us!"

"I see" Eliwood turned to the two knights "Marcus! Lowen! We must aid the village!"

"Yes, milord!"

The prince looked over his shoulder to Rebecca "Rebecca, stay here, and keep out of sight."

The girl hesitated "Err.. If it please you, milord, I would rather fight. I hunt almost every day, and I have some skill with a bow."

Eliwood raised his eyebrows "Is that so? Very well, but be careful!"

"Yes, Milord." She answered while making a light bow.

"Lord Eliwood, one more thing." Eliwood looked at the Cavalier "There was another in the village who had offered to help. A traveling tactician who was staying at the inn." Taking this as her sign, the girl cheerfully jumped off the horse and made a bow for Eliwood "Milord"

His face split into a smile "Nienna!"

"Do you know this person, milord?"

"Yes. I met Nienna during the trouble in Caelin last year. A fantastic military advisor, if memory serves. If not for Nienna, the Marquess of Caelin and his granddaughter, Lyndis, might not have survived Lundgren's uprising."

She bowed again "You flatter me Milord."

"You deserve it, Nienna." He replied with a smile.

"Well in that case..." She chuckled "You've forgot to mention my incredible swordsmanship skills." Almost she had added; _And my deft hands._ But at the last moment she decided not to. Long time ago she was ashamed of her career as thief but since she was traveling through Lycia she had quickly learn to be proud of it instead, but she could see why others had a problem with... well thieves.

Eliwood laughed with her "Still the same I see. Now, what brings you to Pherae, my friend?"

"Apart from the fantastic landscapes and the quiet villages?" She shrugged "I don't know. It was on the way, and I needed to get to a merchant to buy a new sword and vulnerary's. Lately people pay me for my services and my last job brought me here. Well, not exactly here but in the neighborhood."

He smiled "Ha! Still traveling about, honing your skills? Of course... A worthy pursuit. Let's give thanks to providence for our chance reunion. We have need of your aid. Please lend us your skill."

"Of course milord, I will be pleased to help you. I haven't used my tactician skills in a long time, but it's not a thing that one actually can forget."

Lowen frowned at her "But you said that people pay you for your services." Marcus gave him a angry look and was probably about to say something about 'that a knight must not question his lord's friends' but Nienna quickly answered before the older knight could say anything.

"Not that kind of service. They pay me for work that's concerned with more... sleight of hand." Nienna smiled, while thinking about the last tasks she had to perform. Most of them had required nerves of steel and a steady hand, such as opening locks and chests, sneaking around, disabling traps and picking pockets. And sometimes she had to escort her employees through the dark night or thick fog, to prevent them for getting lost. She chuckled; _No,_ _nothing like Nienna the strategic._

By the looks of it, the group didn't seem to be comfortable with her answer. It looked more like they were going to check their purses as soon as she turned her head. "Sleight of hand...?" Eliwood asked "Is it just me or sounds that a lot like thievery?"

_Such negative terms... _She rubbed the back of her neck "Err....well..I..ehm....I-I can explain that..." The thief tried, but couldn't manage to remove the smile completely from her face.

"You'll can explain later." Eliwood said "For now, stay close to me so I can protect you."

"Why does everyone think that I need protection?" Nienna muttered under her breath, but then continued on a normal voice so that they were all able to hear her "Pardon me, Eliwo--Milord but I'm perfectly able to defend myself." When she saw him hesitate she rolled her eyes "Milord, with all due respect, but do you think I survived this year on my own by the help of others?" She frowned "Wait, is that a good sentence?"

The lord smiled "Very well, but no heroics."

Nienna shook her head "I'm the one who's supposed to tell_ you_ that..." She studied the battlefield and after a few seconds she quickly formed a plan of attack in her head "I attack that bandit over there, Rebecca you finish him off, if she misses Eliwood takes over. Marcus, Lowen press as far forward as you can and try to take care of that archer. Any questions?"

After a joined 'No' they started their attack, and it was even more effective than planned. She had only attacked the bandit once before Rebecca finished the fight with a critical hit. Eliwood, Marcus and Lowen had killed the archer and another bandit before the two girls were even able to join them again.

"Look, Dorcas! Can you believe it? It's just like that knight said! That's Lord Eliwood!"

"So it seems." Two axemen on the hill next to them were talking to each other. The first one who'd spoken she hadn't recognized, but the one who was speaking now she did, Dorcas.

"What's he doing?" the first one wondered "Hey, he's taking on those bandits. Protecting innocents? That's a right lordly thing to do, isn't it? Right, Dorcas?"

"You talk too much. The lordling needs our help."

"Right! Leave these mountain weaklings to me! I'm Bartre the Brave!"

Nienna looked up to the hill as the two axemen came running off "Hey! Dorcas!" she yelled. When he saw the tactician/thief he grinned "So here we are again, Nienna? Just like old times..."

"It is," she said as the group pressed forward and began to shout orders "Eliwood! The bandit on your left, Rebecca give him backup! Bartre, Lowen the swordmen on your right! Marcus, the three archers! Dorcas, we take those axemen!" Al of the group members quickly obeyed her orders.

"Where's Natalie?" She asked Dorcas as she quickly sidestepped the attacking bandit.

"Natalie? Oh, she's still in the village we're staying." He said while he drove his axe into the head of the last axeman "Some men were talking about a pretty 'thing' in a wine-red dress that traveled through the village a few days prior. Natalie told me that she thought it was you, and that I should help you out. She knows I'm following you, so she is not too worried."

"Good to hear." Nienna grinned before raising her voice again "Eliwood! You and I versus the bandit leader! Rebecca, Bartre keep your ranged weapons ready."

"What is this, a pack of children coming to play? You think you can challenge me?"

Eliwood and Nienna gave each other a look and both shrugged before turning their attention back to the bandit. When the bandit saw the emblem on Eliwood's cape his eyes went wide "What? Pheraen knights! But that's impossible!" The lord took this as his sign to attack and drove the rapier deep into Groznyi's shoulder while Nienna made a somersault over his head and pierced his spine with the silver sword. As she pulled the blade back she jumped back to her place next to Eliwood.

"Ugh... I thought my luck... was finally turning around..."

Nienna whipped her blade clean on the bandit's clothes and turned to Eliwood "I think you'd better go talk to the chieftain." He nodded and quickly walked into the village, the knights and Rebecca on his heels.

At ease Nienna walked back to the inn. "Here, this is what I owe you." She said to the innkeeper as she grabbed a pouch from her satchel. It jangled when she threw it to him. "I don't think I need the room any longer." The innkeeper nodded and went to count the gold she'd gave him.

OOO

Once out of the village she saw that Eliwood and the others had been waiting for her "Thank you for your guidance, Nienna." The lord said "Where are you bound for next? If you have no destination in mind, perhaps you could travel with us. Ours is a small group, with a single purpose--to find my father. I do not know where our road will lead, but... We would be stronger with you in our company."

"Finding lost family members? Well here's something I'm good at." Nienna chuckled "I will even do this one for free."

"So you will travel with us?" He smiled "Splendid! Thank you! I pray we give you no cause to regret your decision. "

She nodded "So what's our next step?"

"The chieftain told us that Laus is preparing for war." Marcus said "We need to investigate this, if Laus is preparing for war his target is most likely another Lycian territory."

"The road from Pharae to Laus passes through Santaruz." Eliwood continued "I suspect that my father must have visited Santaruz en route to Ostia..."

"Sounds good, let's go." Eliwood nodded and mounted his horse. She rolled her eyes when she heard the subtle sound of jangling coins behind her. "Lowen, stop checking your purse, I didn't take anything."

"B-But..how do you..." A angry look from Marcus brought him to silence "I-I am sorry, Milady."

When they were about to leave a voice kept them from "Lord Eliwood!"

The lord looked over his shoulder "Rebecca?"

"L-Lord Eliwood, I wish to travel with you." Rebecca said breathless "If it pleases you, Milord."

"What thinks your father about this?"

"He said that I must bow to Milord's wishes on this matter. If Milord consents, I may go."

Eliwood looked at Nienna, who shrugged "Why not? _She_ already has permission and _we_ could use every extra sword, bow or axe."

OOO

With a deep frown on her forehead Nienna walked next to Eliwood's white horse. When she had asked why he doesn't fight while on his horse he had replied that he is not skillful enough to do that, yet. But now another idea had come through her mind. "Milord..?" She finally asked.

"There is no need to be so formal, Nienna. We'll be shedding blood together, after all." She laughed, only Eliwood could make a sentence like that sound like a joke. "Do you have a plan?" He asked.

Nienna rubbed her forehead "Well, see... Milor..err.....Eliwood, It's not really a plan at the moment. It's more of a suggestion." Quickly she told Marcus and Eliwood her 'plan', when she was done, they both nodded approvingly. "Instead of entering Laus with such a small group, we should meet with Marquess Santarus and request his assistance..." Marcus nodded again "I see sense in that. It's a good plan, Nienna."

"Truly so." Eliwood said "I tell you again, I'm pleased to have you with us. Lord Helman... He's not only my father's friend. I've known him since I was a child. I'm sure that he will help us."

Marcus looked past Eliwood and Nienna, a frown appeared on his face "What?" Quickly he moved his horse in front of the two of them "Lord Eliwood! Beware!"

OOO

When Marcus killed the last of the bandits a sigh of relief went through the group. Nienna and Rebecca immediately sat down with their backs against each other, obviously exhausted from the full day march and the fight. Lowen took care of the three horses and Marcus walked away to search for firewood. "Where I come from..." Rebecca breathed "The men let the women travel on horses while they walk besides them."

"Welcome to the army, Rebecca." Nienna gave an angry look at the heeled boots Lyn had brought her last year "The wonderful place where the only people who travel on horses are the people who actually bought the horse."

Eliwood walked past the two and went to talk with the group that had helped them in the fight. They talked loudly so Nienna and Rebecca could easily overhear their conversation. "Whew..." The blue-haired axeman whipped the sweat of his forehead "Is that all of them?"

"Hector! Where did you come from?"

"Well met, Eliwood."

The lord smiled "Yes, but...what are you doing here?"

"You wound me!" Hector exclaimed "You're looking for your father, right? Why didn't you send word?"

"Your brother was just named Marquess Ostia" Eliwood protested "He's going to be very busy setting up his court council. Lord Uther must need your support. You are his brother, after all."

Hector raised a brow at him "My brother is not so weak. Oh, he has mentioned some things in public, but... He knew exactly what I was planning, and he let me go."

"Is that so? Well then, it would be unwise to refuse his kindness!" The axeman laughed and slapped him on his back "It does me good to see you, Hector. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." A red armored knight appeared behind him "You know Oswin, don't you?"

The knight grinned "Well met, Lord Eliwood."

"It is good to see you again, Oswin. So you came as well?"

"Yes. Lord Uther was worried about Lord Hector traveling alone. I've been ordered to keep a close eye on him."

Eliwood laughed "Ha ha ha! Of course! Good to have you with us."

A high-pitched girly voice came from behind Hector and Oswin "Lord Hector! Why didn't you tell me the fighting was done!"

"I apologize for the interruption." A male voice said "I could not restrain her any longer!"

"Are these your companions, Hector?" Eliwood asked.

He looked from the two to Eliwood "Oh... Yes, I suppose they are. One might have hoped for better, but..."

"That was uncalled for!" the female screeched "I can't believe you said that! Matthew, did you hear what he said about you?"

"Me?" He asked "He was talking about you!"

Both lords grinned to the other "Hector, why don't you introduce us?"

"Err.. Yes..." He pointed to the pink-haired girl with the two ponytails on her head "The noisy one is Serra. Believe it or not, she's a cleric"

Serra jumped in excitement "Yes, I am Serra, my lord. Pleased to meet you."

Both lords turned their gaze at the man with the sand-blond hair and the large crimson cape "And that's Matthew. He does a lot of..." Hector hesitated "sneaking around."

"My lord."

"Sneaking...around?" Eliwood asked

"Well... I, er...gather information, open doors, chests, and such. I've got...nimble fingers"

"That sounds... like a thief's work..."

Nienna rolled her eyes "Oh, come on! Why is everyone so suspicious when it comes to thieves?"

"Maybe it is..." Rebecca answered "...because you _steal_?"

"So? People do worse things than stealing. Murdering innocents for example."

She felt Rebecca shifting behind her "I've heard that -with the right training- thieves can become assassins."

"Look there's a good reason to fear thieves, or assassins for that matter." She looked back to the lords "Oh, they're done talking. I'll better go and give my opinion or something." Both girl stood up and walked and silently walked towards Eliwood.

"So, Nienna. What do you think?"

The thief gave him a weak smile "At the moment? A warm meal and a good night sleep would be nice." She let out a sigh "But if someone wants you dead, and there is so much trouble in these lands... I think you have to face the possibility that something might have happened to Lord Helman, too."

"...You might be right." Eliwood looked troubled "We must hurry to the castle."

"Eliwood! Who is this?" Hector asked.

He looked from his fellow lord to his tactician and suddenly realized that he hadn't introduced her yet "This is Nienna." He said "I required tactical aid in the search for my father, and..."

"Oh, I see." Hector interrupted him "So this is the who directed the battle plan back there, hm?" He looked at her "You know, Nienna, you're very young. We've many strategists in Ostia, but none so young... Eliwood, are you sure about this one?"

Nienna's eyes went wide "What? By Elimine, I'm seventeen! That's the same age as Eliwood! Do you think he is 'to young' too? I'm still alive! Eliwood is still alive! Lyndis is still alive! No one has ever died under my command! And no I'm not planning to let that happen! Doesn't that mean something?"

Both lords gave her big-eyed looks "Err... We've received nothing but sound advice from her so far." Eliwood said "Nienna has my trust."

"...All right. I suppose I shall witness your skills firsthand. Well met, Nienna." She rolled her eyes in response.

"Hello! How have you been, Nienna?"

The thief grinned at him, "So Matthew, your secret's are finally revealed."

"Eh? My secret's?" She raised her eyebrows at him and gazed over to Hector. "Oh, that. Yes, it's true. My guise as a common thief was a bit ruse. I've served House Ostia for some time as a spy of sorts!" He chuckled "Surprised? Well, regardless, it looks like we'll be traveling together again. Here's to our mutual survival!"

A deafening scream kept her from replying and Matthew quickly left before the source of the screaming arrived. "Eeeeeeeee!" Before she could even blink an overjoyed Serra tackled Nienna to the ground, hugging her happily. "Nienna! Is it really you? It's been far, far too long! You missed me, didn't you? Of course you did! I knew it!"

Nienna tried to stand up but without success "Ehh... Hello? Someone help me! I don't care much for foreign objects invading my personal space." Around her she heard that all of her companions burst out laughing. Still, neither one of them thought about helping her.


	4. Castle Wars

**Author's Notes: **Okay I got the most brilliant question today, so especially for The Bloody Vampire (who appears not to have a fanfiction account but is furiously reading and reviewing all of my stories, thanks for that btw every review makes my day a bit better) So, how do you pronounce Nienna? Bit like this: nee-EN-ah.

Sorry if this chapter contains many spelling errors. My Microsoft Office suddenly decided after 1.000 words that Italian is the new English and I couldn't change the settings =S

**I've re-wrote chapter two of this story, there are no big changes but there are a few (The name of the sister is changed to Nora (means: woman of honor) and the parents died eight years before chapter two instead of three)

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to explain?

* * *

**Castle Wars**

"I'm tired!" Serra whined

Nienna gritted her teeth "So..?" Unfortunately for her the cleric had decided that she and Nienna were best friends for ever, and didn't even seem to notice that she was driving the thief absolutely crazy.

Serra looked at her with big eyes that seemed to say 'isn't it obvious?' while she exclaimed "Someone needs to carry me!"

"Of course." She replied, voice filled with annoyance "But you're way too heavy for me, go ask Matthew."

"You're _so_ right!" As always, the cleric completely ignored the comment about her weight and turned her head to yell at the spy "MATTHEW!"

Matthew's jaw tightened "...I am_ not_ going to carry you."

Suddenly Serra stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. "If no one is going to carry me, then I refuse to move any further!"

They turned around to look at the pouting cleric "So... you're going to stay there?" She nodded fiercely which made the two thieves to look at each other and shrug in unison. "Fine to me." Nienna announced before the two of them jogged away to catch up with the others.

"WHAT?" Serra yelled before running after them.

"..So...close to silence.."

Nienna sighed before sprinting off to Eliwood and Hector who formed the head of the group. "Eliwood" She said "I know that now, since Lord Helman is dead you want to get to Laus as soon as possible. But it's already dark and if we don't stop soon I will kill someone!" _And that 'someone' is probably going to be the only cleric we've got._

To give her backup, they heard someone screeching "I'M TIRED!" somewhere in the back line just as she was done speaking.

"You're right" Eliwood said after hearing Serra's screech "We'll have to stop here for the night. We'll set out for Laus as at the first sign of sunlight." He turned his head to the paladin next to him "Marcus prepare the camp."

Marcus gave a firm nod and a "Yes, my lord." Before he turned his horse around to give the needed orders.

"So this is Caelin?" Hector asked "You think we ought to present ourselves to Lord Hausen?"

Eliwood shook his head "We're simply passing through so I don't see the need. I am curious how Lyndis is getting along, though."

"Lyndis?"

"Marquess Caelin's granddaughter." Nienna explained.

"Oh, her. The missing heir who dealt with Lundgren last year." His eyes went from Nienna to Eliwood "Didn't you have something to do with that?" The lord nodded and a grin appeared on Hector's face "And? The granddaughter? Is she a beauty?"

"A-A beauty?" Eliwood stammered "She's... I don't...she's... I think it must be her Sacae heritage. She's...striking..."

Nienna covered her ears with her hands "By the Saint you guys are not really talking about this, are you? If so, I fear that I have to run my sword through the both of you." The three of them burst out laughing, that was until they suddenly heard something in the distance that sounded most like "Aaaiiieeee!"

Hector's face turned serious "Huh? What was that? Did you hear something?"

"It was a scream." Eliwood clarified "Someone's being attacked!"

"Do we help?"

Nienna rolled her eyes "Of course we help!"

OOO

The 'someone' who was being attacked happened to be a merchant named, Merlinus. They had protected him from bandits and after it he had asked them if he could travel with them. He said that he couldn't carry a weapon but he kept going on about the fact that he could be useful to help with equipment in battle, about that he could switch items and hold them if their packs were full. The decision was up to Nienna, and because she thought that it would be handy to have a merchant around, she had accepted his help.

To their luck, Merlinus appeared to be a great cook and together with Lowen he managed to make quite a nice supper that evening. A few hours after supper most of the army members were either sitting around the campfire, asleep or keeping watch. Nienna was busy doing the first of those three options and listening to the story's of others until Eliwood came to sit next to her. "I have question to ask." Nienna said without looking up, she already knew it was him. "I've asked Lyn pretty much the same question a year ago, but I want to know your opinion."

"What is your question?"

"You appear to have a problem with thieves."

He shook his head "That didn't sound like a question."

Nienna shrugged and a smile appeared on her face."It wasn't. It was merely an observation. I can also see why you hate thieves, but my question is; Why don't tell _him_ that I am one?" She pointed her head towards Hector who was laughing at something Oswin had told him.

"I don't _hate_ thieves."

She chuckled "...You my friend, are avoiding my question."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are" Nienna chuckled again. "And I can't see why. Hector hired Matthew and I bet some other thieves too. He has seen use in it, so why don't tell him that your tactician has some other skills?"

"I've told him about your capabilities with a sword."

"Not the same. Swordsmanship is a skill I have. But I _am _a thief, I couldn't change it even if I wanted to."

Eliwood looked at her "Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?"

"People will always look down on you, because of 'what you are' they treat you without respect. Without honor." At that last word she looked up at him. After a few seconds of staring she burst out laughing. Normally she had a musical, infectious laugh and everyone around her had a hard time keeping themselves from laughing with her. But this time she laughed so loudly that it almost scared him. By the looks of it the others in camp, they had that same thought.

After a few minutes, when she was finally able to contain herself, she said "I have no honor? You _so_ sound like Lyn." She whipped the tears out of her eye corners and stood up "I don't care what others think about me. It's because I'm a thief that I'm still alive today. It's why I have survived the past nine years, and why others did not."

The tactician started walking towards her tent, then suddenly seemed to remember something and looked over her shoulder back to him, "Eliwood?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. I will protect _your_ honor. Like you'd said, I've already lost mine long ago."

"I did not--" Nienna didn't hear him, she had already disappeared into her tent.

OOO

"Hee hee hee..." The woman laughed "A world of trouble you've landed yourself in, yes?"

"Who--!" He looked down over his shoulder. Behind him stood a very small, very wrinkly, very ugly and very old woman. She somewhat reminded him of a witch. "You startled me, old woman!" Hector exclaimed "You should get out of here. This is going to be a bad place to stay if you plan on living."

"I want to see the one searching for his father." The woman spoke very slowly and with crackling voice "Marquess Pherae's son."

Hector, the man of all patience in the world had, like he always did, just the right and well-thought answer to this request:

"LISTEN UP OLD WOMAN! QUIT YOUR YAMMERING AND MOVE ON!"

His younger friend had heard his roar and came to look at where he was yelling about his time "Hector!" Eliwood said "You should mind your manners. I am Eliwood. May I ask your name, milady?"

"Ho ho ho." The woman giggled "What a polite your man. I'm Hannah, a fortune-teller. I came here to help you."

"Can you tell me where my father's gone?"

"No.. no.." Hannah slowly shook her head "I can see other things... useful things. I can tell you what weapons to take into battle, as well as who should wield them. Things of that nature."

Eliwood rubbed his forehead "I see..."

His eyes went wide as he looked at the smaller man "Don't tell me you believe any of this."

"I have no reason to believe or disbelieve in Hannah's powers." Eliwood pointed out. "But I'll not rule out anything if it helps me find my father."

Hector rolled his eyes "Fine, if you want to believe that senile old woman, I'm not stopping you."

"Thank you, now where is our tactician?"

"Over there, protecting that mage--"A pink blur shot past them towards the thief and the purple-haired mage "OHMIGOSH! It's Erk!"

OOO

Nienna walked into the room. Right after the fight and talking to his (former) friend Erik, Eliwood had disappeared. She didn't knew what Erik had said to him and Hector but she knew it wasn't any good. "Eliwood..?" She asked when she saw the lord sitting on a chair in the center of the room, back turned to her. "...Are you alright?"

"My father is... alive." He mumbled "And... I can't believe he supports...rebellion. There must be... There has to be a reason..."

She putted a hand on his shoulder "At least we know now that he's alive, and when we find him I'm sure that he has a reason for all of this."

"But what if--"

"Eliwood look at me." He did what she asked, when he focused his eyes on her she saw a light shimmering in them but she decided not to mention this "You can't keep asking yourself what would happen if..." She said "I don't know your father, but I do know you. You are a good man and I am not willing to believe that your father isn't."

When she was done speaking he smiled weakly "You're...you're right."

"Of course I am." Nienna laughed and let go of his shoulder "That's my job remember? Now as far as I could understand, we are staying here for the next few days, am I right?" He nodded "Great! Then I guess that Lowen is already making supper down in the kitchen." She walked to the door but stopped in the opening "Hey, are you coming or what?"

When he walked to the door she hooked her arm trough his, like that they walked to the kitchen where Lowen (with some help of Merlinus) was busy making one of the best meals they had seen in months.

OOO

Erk walked along the hall way. He liked being in the castle, as long as they were there waiting for word from Ostia he had finally the time to catch up with his studies. Too bad that every advantage has its disadvantage. While the extra studying time was nice, just like the gigantic library Castle Laus has, being in a castle had one big disadvantage. Walls. It would keep the cold out, but when your inside you have no place to go when--

"Erk! Eeeeerk! ERKY!"

The mage let out a groan and quickly fled into the first room he came across. After he heard Serra racing past the door without opening it he let out a sigh of relief and turned around to study the room he was in.

He immediately noticed two things. One, he was in some kind storage room. And two, he was not alone. Apart from him, there were three more figures inside the room, probably all for the same reason.

Nienna lay on her back atop of a high pile of crates, staring at the ceiling. Lord Hector was sitting in the center of the room, his back against a large crate and his spy, Matthew was causally leaning against the wall with one foot propped against it, arms folded across his chest.

Erk raised an eyebrow "Hiding for something?"

"Not a word, Erk." Hector replied grumpy.

Nienna chuckled and used one hand to prop herself up "Serra wants to marry him." She said while pointing her head towards Hector.

"Nienna..." The lord threatened "Remember who pays you."

"No one pays me" Nienna exclaimed happily "That threat only works with your own employees... Well, most of them." At that Erk heard Matthew chuckle, and Hector gave him a furious look.

Nienna laid back down with a satisfied grin on her face and innocently began to sing. "Hector and Serra sitting in a tree..." The three men obviously didn't knew the song, but by seeing the grin on his face Matthew had already guessed the rest of it. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Nienna... Stop it!" Hector hissed, of course this made it only more fun.

"First comes love..."

"Nienna..."

"then comes marriage..."

"I said STOP IT..."

"then comes the baby in the golden carriage!"

"STOP!" Hector snapped, and finally there came a pause in the song "Would you pay me if I stopped?" Nienna asked, hiding the evil smile she was actually having with an innocent one.

Hector's face was bright red from anger "Pay you? You don't even work for me!"

Nienna shrugged "Well then..." With a huge grin she continued the song "Sucking his thumb, Wetting his pants, Doing the hula-hula dance. Not too big, Not too small, Just the size of a doody ball."

When the song was finally came to an end Nienna fell silent the Lord let out a sigh of relieve. When the thief heard this she grinned "Hector and Serra sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

Hector let out a furious growl, charged past Erk out of the room and slammed the door shut. One second later they heard a high-pitched voice outside speaking; "Oh, Lord Hector! Just the person I need!" and Hector letting out a groan. When the two voices were completely ebbed away Nienna and Matthew burst out laughing and even Erk chuckled.

OOO

"MATTHEW!" A voice suddenly roared, echoing down the hallway. Nienna chuckled as she heard that the large man with the dark blue hair started to chase her. _Hey, he brought this on himself! He decided to stay in the castle. One has to find something to do in order to pass the time without going crazy._ She thought as she grabbed the top of a window frame and swung up onto the small canopy roof.

Without even a second of thought she ran up the wall and jumped to the ledge of the window directly above her. _Quick hands and even quicker decisions... the true secret to effective thievery. _Swiftly she climbed up until she made it to the roof of the castle. She got there just in time to see Hector sticking his head out of the window, luckily he didn't saw her. "Sorry, not fast enough." Nienna whispered to herself, a huge grin on her face.

She heard someone chuckling behind her "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with T"

The grin on her face even got wider when she turned around to Matthew and answered as innocently as she could manage "Talent?"

"BLOODY THIEF!" Hector roared. (Not that he had heard them. No, Hector just felt like roaring every now and then).

"Hmm..." Nienna tabbed a finger on her chin, feigning that she was considering the possibility of that answer. "No, I'm pretty sure that 'bloody thief' starts with a B." She said after a while.

Matthew grinned "He seems a bit angry at you."

"Oh, he's not." He raised his eyebrows at her and with a smirk she continued "Actually he his angry at you. Eliwood decided not to tell him about my...what's the word? Ah! Nimble fingers... So he thinks I'm you." To be honest, it had really surprised her that Hector had mistaken her for the spy. After all they looked nothing like each other, he was a man after all and she certainly was not. Not to mention that he was about three years older than her, his hair color was different, he was taller than her and he wore completely different clothes. But apparently the lord wasn't that bright.

"Congratulations" Nienna grinned back "you've just stolen his gold!" She threw him a pouch and as in a reflex, he caught it.

Matthew chuckled and shook his head "You do realize that I'm a _spy_?"

"Oh, yes and you're a quick one too..." Nienna answered as she walked to the edge of the roof "Too bad that I'm much faster." She continued as she started jumping from roof to roof and slipped into one of the windows on the other side of the castle.

Eliwood jumped up as someone suddenly entered his room, but relaxed slightly when he saw that it was his tactician "You could try to use the door more often..."

The thief grinned at him "Yeah, but that would be_ way _less fun."

Before he could reply the heavy wooden door swung open "Lord Eliwood!" Marcus rushed into the room. "Castle Caelin has fallen to a surprise attack from Marquess Laus!"

Nienna's eyes went wide "What? Is Lyn alright?"

"We've no word on Lord Hausen or his granddaughter, the lady Lyndis."

"I never expected them to attack Caelin..." Eliwood mumbled "Lord Hausen... Lyndis..."

"They might be still alive..." Nienna said "We must leave for the castle at once!"

OOO

"Eliwood you made it!" Lyn smiled when she looked to the head of the army. The lord smiled back "Florina told us where you were. We're here to help."

"Thank you!" She said while looking past him to the rest of the army. Surprisingly she saw a few familiar figures, and two of those figures tried desperately to sneak away from the frontlines. "Hey! You!" Lyn said while slipped past Eliwood. One of the figures cringed while the other sprinted away. "You're--"

"Um... No, I'm not." The young man exclaimed "You've got the wrong fellow... Bye now!"

He turned around but Lyn quickly grabbed his cloak and forced him to turn around again. "Stop right there, Matthew!"

The spy grinned "Saw right through my disguise, didn't you, Lady Lyndis?"

"What are you talking about? How could I not recognize you? You're.." She hesitated "Well...you!"

"Yes, but I had to at least try to fool you. Being memorable is not the best quality for a spy to have."

She raised her brows "Spy? I thought you were a thief?"

"Oops!"

"What is this about? Come on, tell me!"

"I can't... It's a... secret."

Lyn's brows almost reached her hairline now "A secret? Would you have your mouth sealed if you spoke it?"

Matthew grinned "You're very knowledgeable!"

"Very well, I'll ask no more questions. If you have any trouble, though, you can talk to me. I'm sure I'll be able to help." Lyn walked back to the front line to take on the last enemy between her and her grandfather, leaving the muddled spy behind her.

"Ah... Lady Lyndis?" He asked "I believe that you are the one currently in trouble. You're either generous to a fault, or...something else altogether."

"Not fair!" A voice behind him exclaimed when Lyn was fighting Bauker "You got away easily!" He chuckled in response.

Bauker had learned the most important, and well last rule off his life. Do not threaten Lyndis's family. Without much effort but with much rage Lyn won the fight. Their only obstacle was the castle itself, it appeared to be overrun by enemy soldiers. At the moment Eliwood was quickly introducing Hector to Lyndis, while the tactician tried to hide from them.

"Nienna!" _Damn, she saw me._ "Is that really you, Nienna?" Nienna turned around with a smirk on her face, "Er... Hello Milady Lyndis." She said while making a quick bow.

Lyn, Eliwood and Hector looked at her with the same odd expression on their faces, usually she wasn't this polite against her friends... or well, anyone. "Nienna..? What's wrong? Your acting quite...odd."

"Well--" She started

"HEY!" One still remaining castle guards yelled "THAT'S THE ONE WHO STOLE THE MARQUESS'S HORSE!"

"AND THE GOLD!" Another one added. "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

The whole army was looking at how three of the castle guards ran after Nienna, trying to catch her. "Luckily I'm a fast runner..." she muttered while looking in her belt pouch for her moneybag. "Okay, not fun! LYNDIS CALL YOUR GUARDS BACK!" After another few minutes of running the Lady finally did what she had ask her to do.

"I'm glad that you find this so funny" Nienna mumbled as she walked back Lyn who couldn't manage to contain her laugh "Oh, and here's your 10.000 gold back." The thief continued when she finally found the moneybag.

"Er... You stole 10.000 gold from the Marquess's daughter?" Hector asked, obviously confused.

She raised her eyebrows as she gave Lyn the large pouch "Of course not! I stole it from the Marquess himself."

"But--"

"Don't ask." Nienna said while looking back at Lyn with a huge smile on her face "So... Have you been well?"

OOO

"Grandfather!" Lyn yelled while running into the throne room "Grandfather! Where..."

Eliwood ran after her, Nienna and Hector on his heels "Lord Hausen? Where are you?" Nienna kneeled next to the throne, _that are defiantly blood spatters_ "Lyn..." She said "Here, on the throne... It's blood."

"Blood?" Her eyes grew wide in horror "No! It can't be!"

"Lyndis! Calm down. He might only be injured." Eliwood said "Come, let us find him."

"Yes, you're right. I must be calm." Slowly, her eyes scanned the room "There! Over there! there's Someone..."

Eliwood walked forward into the direction Lyn had pointed out "Who is there? Show yourself!"

From out the corner a pink-haired woman appeared "You... Lelia!"

The woman grinned "Yes, it's me, Lord Hector."

OOO

Nienna looked at the woman next to her "So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not!" Lyn exclaimed "You've paid everything back right? And thanks to you my grandfather is still alive, even though we have to pretend that he's death to prevent that he's targeted again."

She smiled "How could I not help a friend in trouble?"

"I'm still glad you did." Lyn stopped in front of one of the large oak doors "This is your room" she announced as she opened the door. The room was small and almost entirely filled with two huge canopy beds. On top of one of the beds was a white/green package.

"What's this?" She asked

"You're new attire." Lyn simply said while unfolding the clothes.

Nienna groaned "Again? I was just getting used to these..."

"Stop complaining and change" The Sacraean said with a smile, with a sigh she did what was asked. To her relief she saw that the clothes were not entirely different. It was almost exactly the same dress as she was wearing right now, but in green and the leggings and gloves were exactly the same as her current ones but white. "No boots?" Nienna asked with a smile.

"The ones your wearing now are in perfect shape."

"Yeah, you're right. Besides that I was just getting used to a full day march on heels." She noted while putting on the light brown boots and belt. "Hmm... Yes, this is better" Nienna said when she looked into the mirror inside her room. The leaf green and pearl white looked better on her then the black and red.

"You forget one thing."

The thief frowned when she saw the pearl white package in her hands "You're giving me a sheet?"

"No." She answered with a almost child-like smile on her face. She frowned as she took the package from her hands. To her surprise she saw that it was a cloak, almost the same style as the one the female spy they'd met that afternoon was wearing. The only difference was that this was a new one and not yellow.

Nienna grinned "Thanks, Lyndis." Just as she had putted on the cloak the door suddenly opened, making both of the woman jump up "Leila, this is your room... Oh! Lyndis!" Hector rubbed his neck "Er...I..."

"It doesn't matter Hector, I was just planning to leave." She walked to the door and waved "Night, Nienna."

"Night."

OOO

After speaking with the Ostian spy Leila, the group realized that they must travel to Valor, the Dread Isle. The small island, located south of Lycia, is said to be home of the Dragon's Gate. Tomorrow the group would enter the port of Badon to seek passage. But now, it was time to rest in camp.

The army was just eating supper and most of them (the ones who weren't on watch tonight, that is) were sitting around the campfire, switching stories while they ate, Nienna listened to all of those stories. She herself never told them, the only stories she knew were about the 21st century and it probably wasn't a good idea to talk about cars, radio's, guns and televisions in this time period.

The old woman, Hannah seemed to have the most fantastic stories to tell but tonight she was quiet. Nienna noticed that she was watching her for quite some time. The thief hadn't really talked to her before, so maybe she was imagining it but she felt something was wrong. "You are not from here." Hannah said after about half an hour of staring.

"Er... No I am not." Nienna answered, she literally felt the rest of the army looking at her and Hannah. That was the drawback of never telling stories, if you didn't talk about yourself people get curious. "I've just come to Lycia recently."

Slowly Hannah shook her head "No you're not from _here_." She said while standing up and walking towards her.

Nienna looked away from the woman and found the soup they had for supper suddenly very interesting. _Now everyone is looking at me. Gee, thanks Hannah._ "Here...?" Nienna asked after a few moments of silence.

"You are not from here." The woman repeated "You are not here. Not _real_." Her eyes went wide as she looked up to the woman. _How could she know that?_ "You're an image, a shadow from yourself, a ghost, a twist of mind, but you're weaker, you're... _fading away_. Not physical...but mental...your thoughts are not here, your thoughts are...away..."

When Hannah felt silent there was a tension in the camp, like everyone was keeping their breath, waiting for her to say something. Nienna choose this as a good moment to chuckle "So you're telling me I'm homesick? You're right I am." Luckily, the tension in camp weakened and Hannah walked away to her tent, mumbling things like 'spectre' and 'wraith' before entering and disappearing out of sight.

"What was all that about?" Lyn asked when she sat down next to her.

Nienna looked up "To be honest? I have no idea." Slowly the others went back to their talks and sound returned to the camp "...Do you really miss your home so much?" The Lord asked after a while.

At first, she didn't respond at all but when Lyn stood up and was about to go get some sleep Nienna finally answered "...Not really. Home is terrible. But I miss my little brother. He is the only family I've got..."

Nienna didn't knew how long she sat next to the fire. She didn't even know if Lyn had said something to her after her words. Her mind was cloudy and she couldn't think straight. The only things she could hear were Hannah's words, repeating themselves over and over again in her head. _Not real... What could she mean by that? Except for the obvious. But I'm pretty real here right? I can touch things, grab my weapon, set up a tent, buy and wear new clothes, hug my friends, laugh at their jokes, slab Sain if he tries to seduce me again... And if something is not real it's not me but everything here. This is a game right? Or not? Is it something else? And if I really am some spectre. But...That can't be right? If I get wounded I'll bleed, right? If someone tickles me I laugh, right? If someone poisons me I will die, right? I'm a human being, right? I feel pain, just like anyone else...right? _Nienna kept her eyes on the fire, everyone else was already gone to bed, no one could see her beating herself up over this. _Maybe... if I could just... _She removed her glove and slowly stuck her hand out to the fire, the fire was hot, the flames licked her fingers, but it didn't hurt her. That was odd...

Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and pulled the hand out of the fire. As soon as her hand left the fire she felt a souring pain coming from it. "Are you crazy?" Matthew hissed.

Nienna suddenly felt like someone had poured an entire bucket of ice cold water down on her head. "Damnit!" She hissed as she jumped up and desperately not tried to wake the others at the same time. The thief quickly putted her hand into the bowl of water he handed her "Stupid Hannah, that witch has done something with my head" she muttered followed by a long string of curses that the spy didn't even half understood, about the only thing he did understand was a 'Thanks, Matthew' on the end of it.

"Don't mention it. Ever saw a thief who can't uses his or her hands?" He grinned "And if you are injured, who else could help me to make things more lively around here?"

"You're right, I'm going to wake Pricilla and see if she can do something about this..." Her voice trailed off and she let out a sigh "Let's hope I don't wake Serra instead." Matthew nodded and walked back to his tent.

"Hey, Matthew?" He looked over his shoulder at the now grinning thief "Heard you've got yourself a girlfriend."

He chuckled "How do you--"

The other thief shrugged "I had to share a room with her back in the castle. She talks in her sleep."

* * *

**End notes: **Always thought that Hannah was some kind of senile old witch, figured that I should add it into my story xD I've noticed that the army is still a bit small... Eliwood must get more people to join it... and fast cuz I can't write a romance story if half of the characters involved are missing -,-


	5. Author's Notes

**Author's notes**: So, sorry if I now disappoint you but this is no new chapter, just a long author's note -,-' Soo... I am writing this because I have a simple notice for the people who have placed this story in their alerts (owh, and btw: THANK YOU FOR THAT!) ^^ I'm no longer planning to update this story, but instead I've decided to rewrite it as a whole and place a new story that's a bit similar to this, but more to my liking. I'll write another author's note as soon as the first (or first two) chapters of this story are complete so that you can find the new one.

Hehe, hope hearing from you all soon!  
Shousie out.


End file.
